Test:Coding 1
The Battle of the Koral Howa Refinery was an armed engagement between the Great Imperial Marines and North Zician Ground Forces that lasted from the 3rd to the 10th January ERA 10-24. It was part of the First Imperial-Norzic War. Imperial Marines had landed in South Zicia on the 1st January as part of Operation Composure. In Sector Green, the 11th Marine Division was tasked with taking Bayukus and the airfield located there. After doing so, they moved in land and planned to meet up with the 4th Air Army Division at Lake Sim, just south-east of Koral Howa. Once they had regrouped, they would cross the lake and capture the refinery from the North Zicians stationed there. Location The Koral Howa Industrial Zone is about 14 miles inland from the South Zician coast. The region is oil rich, and extraction operations have been going on for more than half a century. The large refinery dominates the hilly countryside, and serves as a crossroads for many major transport routes; railways pass through large tunnels and lead right up to the refinery, whilst major roadways runs parallel with the oil pipelines that pump petroleum to other cities in the region. Aside from the industrial complex, the area is largely devoid of major population centres. A cluster of small villages surrounding the refinery provide the workers with housing, while a row of farms on the banks of the lake provide the area with fresh produce. North Zician Occupation The invading armies of North Zicia recognized Koral Howal as an important strategic location; after it was abandoned in October ERA 10-23, Norzic began to transport the oil back to their own country, while also readying defenses. These provisions allowed them to be able to call for air support in the event of an attack. Course of Battle On the 3rd January, Imperial forces from the 11th Marine Division reached the small settlement of Susan on the south bank of Lake Sim. The town served as a staging area for the Marine's armoured vehicles that were gradually being brought ashore. On the night of the 3rd, Norzic forces launched airstrikes against the town with limited success. The 11th Marines had been ordered to wait on the south bank until the 4th Air Army, who had become stuck in a fierce battle near Yeparajian, had consolidated with them in Susan. However, on the 4th, after a full day of air attacks, patience had worn thin, and a crossing of the lake was mounted. The Marine Infantry attacked over open ground across farmland, contrary to the North Zician's prediction that they would attack from the main road using tanks. Bypassing most of the enemy positions, the Marines secured the South edge of the facility, setting up a Forward Observation Base in a petrol station. They held their positions there for another day, waiting for the Air Army, who still didn't arrive. On the 6th, the Marines launched their attack on the refinery; casualties mounted as tanks on both sides were brought into the battle. The refinery itself has been heavily booby-trapped by the Norzic forces. Overhead, helicopters battled for control of the sky. The Marines eventually took the main complex on the 7th. A stalemate ensued as Norzic forces retreated to the North Town; high on the hillside, it served as an effective defensive position, and Marine forces could not break through. Finally, on the 9th January, the 4th Air Army Division reached Koral Howa, and was able to flank the town over the mountains to the North. Cut off, the North Zician forces used the remainder of their armoured might to successfully break out and fall back north. Beachhead Red Objectives: *Power and Oilfields *Major Cities Beachhead Blue Objectives: *Major Cities *Advanced Recon and Strikes Beachhead Yellow Objectives: *Major Cities *Major Industry *River Crossings Beachhead Green Objectives: *Power and Oilfields *Major Highways *River Crossings *Rural Areas Beachhead Purple Objectives: *Major Highways *Rural Areas